Quotidien
by Miranda Frost
Summary: Les Avengers co-habitent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà, parfois c'est le bordel, parfois y a un peu d'amour et parfois ça devient du grand n'importe quoi. Voici le récit de leurs quotidiens parfois mouvementés. (Clintasha)
1. Bataille d'eau

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

La journée avait bien commencer, ils avaient déjeuner en silence et chacun était retournés à ses occupations, Bruce et Tony au labo, Steves dans la salle de sport, Natasha avait disparu on-ne-sait-où, Clint était aller à la salle de tir et Thor… et bien Thor essayait d'apprendre à cuisiner avec Pepper. Oui, oui, il apprenait à cuisiner car il voulait apprendre le plus de chose sur le monde Midgardien. Et c'est pour ça que vers 10H30, une énorme explosion fit trembler toute la Tour. Les Avengers accoururent à la cuisine tous armés, et là, ils virent Thor et Pepper avec un plats cramés dans leurs mains. Après quelques explications et le rangement de ce grand bordel, ils décidèrent de ne plus jamais confier la cuisine à Thor (ils sont pas suicidaires non plus). Vexé, Thor se réfugia dans un des bureaux et alluma l'ordinateur qui s'y trouvait. Il aimait bien surfer sur le net depuis que Tony lui avait appris. Après une quinzaine de minutes à glander devant l'écran, il tomba sur une vidéo de bataille d'eau. Il eu un petit sourire joueur. Il se leva et alla au labo. Il y trouva Tony, avec lequel il parla une bonne demi-heure puis Tony ordonna plusieurs choses à JARVIS. Pendant trois heures le calme régna sur la Tour Avengers.

Alors, que chacun s'occupait à sa manière, les Avengers furent conviés a venir dans le salon ainsi que Pepper. Tous se retrouvèrent donc dans la salle. Quand tous le monde fut là, Tony et Thor s'écrièrent en même temps.

-BATAILLE D'EAU!

Et c'est comme ça que ça a commencer. JARVIS avait pris soin de fermer toutes les portes pour empêcher une éventuelle fuite. Et c'est comme ça que la pièce se retrouva sans dessus dessous en seulement cinq minutes. Chacun trouva rapidement des armes : ballon d'eau, pistolet à eau, seau d'eau et de quoi s'abriter : table, canapé, etc…

Voila, comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Natasha avait réquisitionner deux pistolets à eaux et était planqué contre une poutre en bois, Pepper s'était mis derrière une table et envoyait des ballon parfois, Clint avait une sorte de fusil à eau et se cachait derrière une armoire, Thor ne se cachait même pas envoyant seau d'eau après seau d'eau aux autres, Bruce tentait de s'échapper par la fenêtre, Tony était derrière le canapé avec plusieurs bombe à eau donné gracieusement par JARVIS et Steves essayait de se protéger avec un parapluie trouver non loin tout en balançant des ballons.

Vous voyez le tableau…

JARVIS n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Tony que des gens arrivaient. Et alors, qu'ils franchissaient la porte, Nick Fury et Maria Hill se prient des ballons d'eau en pleine figure. Tous se stoppèrent, observant les deux nouveaux arrivants avec des yeux ronds.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?! tonna Fury.

-On fait une bataille d'eau, fit Tony en haussant ses épaules (trempées).

Maria bouillonnait, elle détestait être trempée. Elle s'approcha de Stark, lui prit son ballon d'eau des mains et l'écrasa sur la figure de l'homme.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, rigola l'Iron Man.

Fury soupira. S'il était venu c'était parce qu'il était curieux de savoir comment les Avengers cohabitaient aux sein de la Tour Avengers anciennement la Tour Stark. De toute les possibilité qu'il avait imaginé, aucune n'incluait bataille d'eau. Bon ça ne servait à rien de rester ici, alors il reparti comme il était venu et dès qu'il fut hors de vu des habitants de la Tour la bataille reprit, incluant Maria cette fois.


	2. Mario Kart

Ce matin, Thor avait décidé de passer sa journée au labo avec Tony et bruce. Sauf que ces deux derniers ne voulaient personnes dans leurs pattes.

-Je ferais pas de bruit!

-C'est non, Thor! T'as qu'a allez jouer à la Wii.

-La Oui?

-*soupir* Je reviens Bruce, deux minutes.

Et Tony entraîna Thor dans les escaliers qui menait au salon, il alluma la télé puis la console et inséra un jeux vidéos qui se trouvait être Mario Kart.

-Tiens, dit-il en donnant la manette à Thor. Amuse-toi.

L'Iron Man repartit vers les labos, laissant Thor comme un con, la manette dans les mains. Deux minutes plus tard, Clint qui passait par là ce fit sauter dessus.

-Barton!

-Quoi? soupira le brun.

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça marche?

Clint grogna. Il voulait juste aller chercher un pain au chocolat dans la cuisine, lui. Il observa le blond qui lui faisait une tête de chien battu, et il fut bien forcé d'accepter. Il lui expliqua donc le but, les touches, les bonus et tous le tralala. Ceci fait, Clint pensait qu'il pourrait s'occuper de son pain au chocolat mais il se trompait.

-Tu fais une partie avec moi?

-Tu me laisse partir après?

-Oui.

-Ok.

Clint pris une manette à son tour. Thor pris le premier personnage qui se trouva être Bébé Mario et Clint pris Yoshi. La piste était aléatoire donc ils se retrouvèrent sur la Route Arc-En-Ciel.

Natasha s'entraînait tranquillement dans la salle de sport quand elle entendit des cris venant du salon. Intriguée, elle alla voir et se stoppa sur le seuil du salon morte de rire.

Steves, Thor, Clint et Tony jouait à Mario Kart et gueulait tandis que Bruce comptait les points.

-Aaaaaaaah mais c'est qui ce connard de Yoshi ?!

-Vas-te-faire Cap!

-Mais bordel pourquoi je suis Peach! Un mec aussi cool que moi ça devrait être avec genre Mario!

-C'est moi Mario!

-T'es pas Mario, t'es Bébé Mario!

-La même!

-Je suis le héros après tout! Je devrais avoir le héros!

-La ferme, Stark!

-Je t'ai rien demander Robin des Bois!

-Qui c'est qui m'a envoyé une carapace rouge ?! Stark!

-Désoler Cap!

-Je vais tous vous buttez, mouhahaha! hurla Thor.

Natasha observait la scène avec un sourire en coin puis elle s'approcha.

-Je prends le 1er!

-Ok.

La partie se finit et Bruce comptabilisa les points des dizaines de parties précédentes.

-Alors, le gagnant est Clint.

-Je vous ai tous nickés!

-On va voir si tu me nicke moi aussi. rigola la rousse en prenant une manette.

Clint rosit, se rendant compte du double sens de la phrase mais ne dit rien. La rouquine choisit Harmonie et Clint continua avec Yoshi.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à prendre ce mini-dinosaure vert qui couine.

-On peut pas dire que ton personnage est mieux, on dirais une…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait de croiser le regard noir de sa collègue. Il déglutit et elle lança la course. Le Chateau de Broswer. Il allait se faire éclater. Alors que les paris allaient bon train entre les autres Avengers, les deux assassins étaient au taquet.

-Bordel, Tasha! Tu m'as pousser dans la lave!

-Bien fait!

* * *

5min plus tard

-Je t'ai ex-plo-sé!

Natasha se tenait debout sur le canapé et commençait une sorte de danse de la joie pendant que Clint déprimait dans son coin. Les quatre autres garçons essayaient de le consoler.

Pepper avait eu une terrible journée ponctué de réunions et autres, elle était morte et esperait avoir une soirée tranquille avec son petit-ami. Alors, voir Clint déprimé et réconforté par Bruce et Steves, Tony servant un verre de vodka à Natasha et Thor s'entraînant sur Mario Kart fut la goutte de trop et ce tableau finit de l'achever.

* * *

Hey hey ! I'm here ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir :)

Si vous avez des suggestions de "traditions Midgardiennes" je suis preneuses !


	3. Malade

POV Natasha

Argh, j'ai faim et il est quatre heure du matin. Shit. Bon ben tant pis, j'y vais. Je sors discrètement de ma chambre en débardeur et short noir. Je vais vers la cuisine quand j'entends : Breuuuuh, brwaah, beaaaaauh. Ok, c'est quoi ce bruit dégueux? ça vient des toilettes. Ah bah c'est…

-Clint?! Heu, ça va?

-Pas vraiment. Je crois que j'ai une…brawh!

-Gastro.

Il se relève en titubant, je met ma main sur son front. Il est brûlant. Je l'aide à rejoindre sa chambre et l'allonge dans son lit. Il gémit de douleurs en se roulant en boule sous la couverture. Je vais chercher un thermomètre et des médicaments. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve devant une grosse boule de couette.

-Clint sors de là.

-Naaaan~ ,gémit-il.

-Allez, fais pas ton gamin.

L'homme-couette grogna et Clint émergea de sous le tas de couette. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et lui demande doucement où il a mal, il me montre sa tête et son ventre. Il est tellement mal qu'il ne veut pas parler. Je lui dis d'ouvrir la bouche et je place le thermomètre. Il reste une minute sans bouger, attendant le verdict.

Tilit !

J'enlève l'appareil et regarde la température indiqué. 38°C.

-Alors? demande-t-il faiblement.

-38, ça va aller.

Il se retourne en se tenant le ventre. Bon alors, un Smecta déjà. Je le dilue dans l'eau et le donne à Clint qui fait une drôle de tête.

-Je boirais pas ça.

-Clint… c'est pour ton bien.

-Je boirais pas ça.

-M'obliges pas à te le donner à la petite cuillère.

-Je boirais pas ça.

-Bon, aux grands mots, les grands remèdes.

Je me met à califourchon sur lui malgré ses "menaces" pour éviter qu'il gigote. Je prends le verre et une petite cuillère.

-Allez ouvre la bouche.

-Argh!

Finalement, je réussis (au bout de 10min) à lui faire avaler tous le contenus du verre. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui. Je souris en voyant Clint faire une tête de chien battu, il est adorable comme ça, on dirait un enfant. Hem, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. La fatigue commence à m'emporter et je n'arrive pas à lutter, je m'endors.

* * *

Je fus réveiller une heure plus tard par le réveil de mon ami, je l'éteins rapidement de peur que Clint se réveille. Il est endormi, il me serre contre lui et sa tête repose sur ma poitrine. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains et la descend jusque son cou et une autre main sur son front encore brûlant. Ses joues sont rouges à causes de la fièvre, ses yeux sont fermés mais papillonnent de temps à autres, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et il respire doucement comme apaisé. Je ferme les yeux écoutant sa respiration si douce et si régulière, je la sens effleuré ma peau. Il se crispe brusquement et ouvre les yeux.

-Tasha? murmure-t-il.

-Alors comment ça va?

-Faut… que j'y aille!

Ma bulle de douceur éclata soudainement, il se redressa et se précipita au toilette. Vomissant tripes et boyaux. Puis il se laissa choir contre la porte. Je m'avança et m'accroupit prés de lui.

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Ou-ouais.

Une nouvelle fois, je l'emmena jusque son lit pour le faire dormir. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre quand…

-Tasha, reste. S'te-plaît.

Son regard était suppliant et voila que j'accepte. Je le borde et quand il fut endormit, je m'éclipsais non sans lui déposer un baiser sur le front au préalable. Comme l'aurais fait une mère ou...une petite-amie. Natasha! Reprends-toi! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des idées pareilles! Après tout je ne fais qu'aider un ami dans le besoin. Je vais à la cuisine vide pour l'instant et me prépare un café. 7h45. Bruce ne va pas tarder à se pointer.

-Tiens, bonjour Natasha.

Quand on parle du loup…

-Bruce…

-Clint n'est pas réveiller?

-Il est malade.

-Oh, rien de grave?

-Non, juste une petite gastro. Je m'occupe de lui.

Bruce eu un sourire mystérieux tout en se versant un thé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire Dr ?

-Oh rien… Rien du tout…

Je ne releva pas et continua à siroter mon café. 8h00. Le reste de l'équipe va arriver. Je me dépêche d'engloutir un croissant et prépare un petit plateau pour le petit défectueux (Clint quoi). Thor rentra dans la cuisine tout en discutant avec Steves, Pepper et Tony les suivaient. Alors que je terminais le plateau et que je partais vers les chambres, Tony crut bon de se foutre de moi.

-Ooh, c'est pour qui le plateau? Suis-je bête, tu apportes un plateau à ton Clint n'est-ce pas? Je me demande ce que vous avez fa…

-Clint est malade, il a vomi la moitié de la nuit, trou-du-cul.

Cloué le bec à Tony, ça c'est fait! Le "Trou-Du-Cul" est venus du fond des tripes lui. Je m'efforce de ne pas entendre les rires des autres qui se moquent de Tony et rejoint Clint. Il a pas bouger d'un pouce, je pose le plateau sur la table de nuit et secoue un peu l'endormis.

-Allez, debout, Belle au bois dormant.

-Mmh…

Il se réveille petit à petit et pose un regard embrumée sur moi.

-Allez, il faut que tu manges un peu.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Tu veux que je te nourrisse à la petite cuillère?

-...

-Ok.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Clint ne s'y opposa pas vu son état.

* * *

La journée se ponctua de dodos, de vomis aux toilettes, de repas à la petite cuillère et de refus de médicaments. Vers 19h, après lui avoir fait à dîner sous l'oeil amusée de Pepper (allez savoir pourquoi), je décréta qu'il étant tant pour lui de dormir. Je le recouvris des ses couvertures et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

-Tasha!

-Oui?

-Merci de t'être occuper de moi toute la journée.

-C'est normal.

Je le vis se hisser de son lit et s'approcher puis il se pencha vers moi et déposa un simple baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Prends ça comme un remerciement, murmura-t-il avant de s'échouer comme une masse sur son lit et dormir.

Je resta plusieurs minutes à fixer le vide me demandant si cette instant avait été réel. "Idiot…" murmurais-je. Et je repartis vers ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Mais avouez, c'est abominable d'être malade ToT !

Bref, osef je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews et pour vos idées, le prochain Chapitre se sera sur Halloween (merci a StillMyself, j'y avais pas penser à cette fête :) ) (parce que d'habitude, c'est mon anniversaire ce jour là T_T (je suis maudiiiiite))


	4. Halloween

**Du retard, du retard, encore du retard. Malheureusement avec moi c'est monnaie courante... Bien place au chapitre!**

Tranquillement assis sur leurs chaises, les Avengers finissaient de manger leurs dîners.

"Demain c'est Halloween, les gens commencent à décorer leurs maisons, blablabla…"

Thor intrigué, regarda la télé puis demanda aux autres :

-C'est quoi Halloween?

-C'est un fête débile et commerciale où tous les gosses s'engraissent, fit Stark.

-Plus exactement, ajouta Pepper, c'est la fête des morts. On dit que le 31 Octobre, les esprits reviennent alors toutes les maisons mettent des lanternes-citrouilles devant chez eux et le soir les enfants se déguisent et vont frapper aux portes des maisons en demandant "des bonbons ou un sort"et bien sur, les gens leurs donnent des bonbons.

-Ouais bah une fête débile quoi.

Pepper soupira et se résigna. Ils finirent de dîner et Stark fut désigner pour faire la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, Thor cogitait sur ce qu'avait dit la rousse, ça avait l'air drôle. Et puis, fallait avouer que...les bonbons c'est délicieux. C'est plus déterminé que jamais qu'il alla chercher Stark pour le convaincre de fêter Halloween. Au début, Tony refusa catégoriquement puis l'idée de voir les autres Avengers déguisés fut plus forte et il se résigna.

-Ok, mais a une seule condition. Ce sera JARVIS qui choisira les costumes comme ça on sera sur de bien s'amuser.

Thor ne refusa pas, trop heureux de pouvoir faire comme les Midgardiens "normaux". Quand à Tony, il donna une liste d'ordre très précis à JARVIS.

Clint nettoyait son arc tout en pensant au évènements de la semaine dernière ou plutôt à sa journée malade où Tasha s'était occupé de lui toute la journée. Et lui, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de l'embrasser pour la remercier et donc, du coup Natasha l'évitait. Oui, il se sentait con. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix métallique de JARVIS.

-Monsieur attends tous les Avengers dans la grande salle dans cinq minutes.

-Dite-lui que je ne viendrais pas.

-Monsieur dit que tous le monde doit être là.

-Ok, c'est bon.

"Qu'a-t-il encore été inventé?" se demanda Clint en reposant son arc et en partant vers la salle. Tous le monde était là, sans exception. Il s'assit à côté de Steves sur le canapé et attendit que le milliardaire en face daigne leurs expliqués la raison de leurs présences. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

-Bien! Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour la distribution des rôles!

-Des rôles? Quels rôles? Demanda Steves.

-Pour Halloween, voyons!

Un ange passa.

-Tu rigoles, là? Demanda Clint.

-Nope! C'est une idée de Thor, une superbe idée d'ailleurs.

-Merci.

-JARVIS? Distribue les rôles.

-Oui, Monsieur. Mademoiselle Romanoff aura un costume de chat, Monsieur Rogers sera en Dracula, Monsieur Thor en Pikachu, Monsieur Banner sera en Frankenstein, Monsieur Stark sera en Harry Potter, Mademoiselle Potts en sorcière et Monsieur Barton en Princesse Mérida.

-En QUOI?! Hurla ce dernier.

-En princesse Mérida des Studios Pixar pour être précis.

-C'est qui, Pikachu? Demanda Thor.

Personne ne lui répondit et Tony se demandait pourquoi l'IA n'avait pas fait ce qu'il lui avait dit jusqu'à ce qu'il croisa le regard malicieux de Pepper. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre son costume à la main. Personne n'avait eu la force de répliquer contre l'idée soit disante superbe de Thor sachant très bien que l'Asgardien voulait découvrir tout de la culture Midgardienne. Clint regardait son costume désespérer. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il se résigna au bout de quelques minutes d'intenses déprimes. En enfilant la robe, la perruque et tous ce qui allait avec, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un avantage : il pouvait garder son arc auprès de lui. Stark de son côté, découvrait une lettre d'invitation au Halloween du SHIELD et ça c'était la cerise sur le gateau qu'il n'attendait pas. Après avoir annoncé ça à tout le monde, il enfila son propre costume d'Harry Potter. Ils se réunirent dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard.

-Costume de merde…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Clint qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Quoi?! aboya l'archer, agressif.

-C'est que…il te va bien se costume, Clint.

-Mon dieu, donnez moi une corde et un tabouret, soupira-t-il.

Un rire parcouru ses soi-disant amis et ils se mirent en routes pour la fête. En arrivant, il glissa un regard vers Natasha et putain, qu'elle était adorable avec ses petites oreilles et sa queue de chat. Il déglutit, elle était TROP belle et les autres hommes allaient lui tourner autour sans aucun doute. Hors de questions! Les Avengeurs se séparèrent. Natasha allait vers le bar et y trouva Maria Hill déguisé en…heu...licorne? Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Bruce cherchait à se faire oublier du monde en évitant les gens et alors qu'il venait d'éviter quelques personnes embêtantes, il marcha sur le pied de quelqu'un.

-Oh pardon, Mademoiselle.

-Mais bordel, Bruce, c'est moi!

-Clint? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

-Et ça me désespère.

Bruce décida de laisser son coéquipier se morfondre tout seul et rejoignit Thor qui semblait avoir un petit problème avec son déguisement. Le "petit" problème étant que ledit costume s'était déchiré au mauvais endroit. Bruce décida de voler au secours du demi-dieu en lui proposant une cape qui descendait jusque au sol cachant entièrement le reste du costume du blond qui, oubliant l'incident, partit vers le buffet. Bruce se calla alors dans un coin essayant de se faire oublier le plus possible du monde. De l'autre côté de la salle se trouvait Pepper et Tony qui semblait en pleine dispute.

-Pourquoi tu as reprogrammé Jarvis? Avoue que ça aurait été drôle de voir le Cap' en Sailor Moon !

-Et moi en pom-pom girl?

-Oui ! Oh aller, c'était une petite blague, t'aurais due laisser faire!

-Tu sais très bien que Steve ne te l'aurais pas pardonner et je n'allais pas me pointer à cette soirée, devant mes collègues, en pom-pom girl.

-T'es pas drôle, Pepper.

-Et vous, vous êtes un vrai gamin, Tony. Cessez de vous comportez comme le dernier des idiots! Bonne soirée.

-Mais...Pepper?

La rousse parcouru la salle pour rejoindre Natasha et Maria sous le regard éberlué de Stark. Bon, s'il ne pouvait plus embêter Pepper sans se faire taper sur les doigts, il allait devoirs trouver une autre victime. Il parcouru la salle et tomba sur Steve. Un petit sourire éclaira sa figure, en deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva auprès de Steve qui discutait vivement avec un membre du SHIELD (qui détala comme un lapin en voyant Stark arrivé).

-Votre soirée ce passe bien Cap'?

-Avant que vous arriviez oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Un peu d'aide…

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Fury monta sur l'estrade en soupirant. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui? Non, en fait pourquoi Stark s'acharnait sur lui et surtout comment avait-il eu ces photos compromettantes de lui? Il tapota le micro et la salle se tourna vers le directeur du SHIELD habillé de son costume de pirate.

-A la demande de certain invité (il glissa un regard vers Tony et Steve) nous allons faire un...un jeu, enfin un karaoké. Dans ce chapeau se trouvent tous les noms des invités présent. Celui qui sera tiré au sort devra chanté une chanson qui sera aussi tiré au hasard. Bref… Je vais tirés au sort, il fit mine de tirés un papiers du chapeau, le déplia et lut : Agent Clint Barton.

Le chatain, je veux dire la rousse cracha le contenu de son verre. Attendez...QUOI? Il vit Tony mort de rire, ok, il allait faire un meurtre. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

-Bon, Barton vous bougez votre cul ou quoi? dit Fury, peut intéressez par le karaoké.

-Mais...je...heu…

-Allons, Clint, t'as pas peur devant un gun mais pour une petite chanson de rien du tout, tu recule?

Et Natasha qui s'y mettait. Sentant, qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il monta sur l'estrade. Le tout, c'était de savoir ce qu'il allait chanter maintenant. Quelqu'un hurla au fond de la salle "TROUBLEMAKER", il vut que c'était Hill, totalement soûle d'ailleurs. Il se résigna et se dit qu'il était ridicule de chanter une chanson comme celle ci dans cette "tenue". La musique partit, bon il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière du coup. Il s'empara du micro, après tout il avait vu bien pire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Natasha, putain qu'elle était belle, adorable, mortelle. Cette chanson lui correspondait mieux que quiconque, il la chantait en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa coéquipière. Il souriait en chantant jusqu'à ce que Loki rentra dans son champ de vision et il se rendit compte que cette chanson lui allait aussi à la perfection. Attendez une minute… Loki? LOKI ! Il se stoppa et tous le monde se retourna vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait le dieu en question. Une centaine d'armes à feu en tous genre se trouvèrent pointés vers lui en un millième de seconde. L'homme blêmit et passa dans une main dans ses cheveux… Ah non, dans sa perruque en fait.

-Du calme, les gars. C'est que moi, dit Stark amusé.

Pepper fit claquer sa main sur son front, Natasha baissa son arme et Clint recommença à respirer. Après cet incident, les invités commencèrent à partir. Clint assis sur le côté de la scene, repensait sans cesse aux regards de Natasha sur lui. Il avait décelé bien plus que de l'amitié dans ce si beau regard . De son côté Stark se faisait incendié par différente personne, d'abord Pepper qui avait plus que honte du comportement de son petit-ami, puis Fury qui était en furie (NDA: je vous jure que j'ai pas fait exprès!), et enfin Steve qui avait bien cru hurler quand il avait vu les yeux de Bruce virer au vert. Une soirée d'Halloween normale, j'ai envie de dire. Oh, une dernière chose, si vous vous demandez où se trouve Thor c'est très simple.

Il a pas survécu au dixième verre de vodka, il s'est étalé sous le buffet.

Je ne suis pas arrivé au résultat que je souhaitais, je m'excuse de l'humour médiocre dont je fais part ici. J'espère que ça va vous plaire un 'tit peu tout de même.


	5. Malade 2

**Malade 2 (Clintasha en masse ;))**

La soirée d'Halloween avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche de Clint. Les autres n'avaient absolument rien remarquer et ayant perdus son meilleur ami, Phil Coulson, il ne savait pas à qui parler. Une fois de plus, il passait son temps dans une des salles d'entraînement de la Tour. Enchaînant les mouvements de luttes. Et alors qu'il allait abattre un coup magistral dans un sac de sable, il suspendit son geste comme si on l'avait mit sur pause. Il se raidit jusqu'à se tenir totalement droit au milieu de la salle, son regard était tranchants, perçants, semblant déceler le moindre mouvement de l'air.

-Depuis quand es-tu là Steve?

Penché dans l'embrasure de la porte, le surhomme blond toisait l'archer suspicieusement.

-Assez pour voir que tu es perturbé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Clint?

-Rien.

Il amorça un mouvement vers la sortie mais la voix de Steve le retint.

-Nous somme coéquipiers, tu peux me parler tu sais. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

-Pas cette fois, Cap'. Je suis seul sur ce coup là.

Il quitta la pièce sans voir le regard peiné de Steve. Il aurait aimé que Clint se confie un peu, après tout ce temps, il connaissait peu de chose sur l'archer. Clint de son côté déambulait dans les couloirs sans but précis, torturés par tous les évènements passés. Sans s'en apercevoir, il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Natasha, il faillit faire demi tour mais un bruit plaintif l'arrêta. Il regarda la porte indécis puis finalement il frappa trois petits coups. Pour toute réponse, il eu droit a un vague grognement sourd ressemblant à un "entrer". Il appuya sur la poignez et ouvrit délicatement la porte, la pièce était assez simplement agencée, une penderie en bois grise, un bureau gris, un lit doubles aux draps blancs et gris et le sol était recouvert d'une fausse fourrure blanche. Sur le lit, il vit une touffe rousse émerger de sous les couettes. Il referma la porte et s'approcha de Natasha visiblement malade.

-Tasha? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien, ce n'est rien de grave, dit elle en toussant.

Il posa une main protectrice sur le front de sa collègue.

-Tu es brulante… murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va…

Elle eu une quinte de toux.

-Menteuse.

-Vas-t-en, je suis fatiguée.

-C'est le moment pour moi de remplir ma dette.

-C'est moi qui ais des dettes...Pas toi.

Il se tut. Pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, juste qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait rien dire. Après un silence plus ou moins long, Natasha fit une grimace en se tenant les côtes.

-Tu es blessée?

-Non.

-Natasha.

Elle s'extirpa des draps et Clint découvrit une plaie à peine soigner sur son côté gauche. Il soupira, elle ne changerait donc jamais? Il imaginait très bien la scène : Natasha revenant de mission très tard dans la nuit, fatiguée, elle avait due mettre un baume qui cicatrise, se mettre en pyjama et se coucher et c'est tout. Il ne s'étonnait même pas de son état, étant habitué avec elle. Il passa une main sous le lit pour en sortir une mallette de soin. Natasha le laissa panser sa plaie en silence. Son regard fixait l'extérieur même si elle ne le voyait pas, ses pensées revenait sans cesse à Clint. Malgré elle, malgré ce qu'elle disait de l'amour, elle avait du mal à mettre un nom sur ses sentiments pour son coéquipier. Non, franchement, ça l'ennuyait. "L'amour c'est pour les enfants". D'un côté, c'était un peu vrai. Avec Clint, elle était capable de faire n'importe qu'elle connerie comme une gosse. Elle observait Clint nettoyé prudemment sa plaie. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son torse se soulevant aux rythmes de ses respirations, ses doigts agiles courant sur sa plaie. Elle posa machinalement une main sur sa joue, il stoppa son geste, elle releva le visage de ce qu'elle disait être son ami, elle ne savait plus trop. Son regard s'ancra dans celui de l'archer. Ils étaient à a peine dix centimètre l'un de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Tasha?

-Tais-toi.

Elle l'embrassa avidement passant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son cou. Les doigts de Clint passèrent sous le tee-shirt de la rousse et caressèrent son dos, ses lèvres se pressaient contre leurs semblables. Ils semblaient qu'ils avaient perdus toutes raisons. Elle bascula en arrière et Clint se retrouva sur elle. Ils se séparèrent un instant, reprenant leurs souffles mais ils avaient déjà perdus trop de temps. Clint déposa des baisers dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, sur son front, sur ses lèvres, partout où il pouvait. L'espionne agrippait Clint comme une bouée, elle voulait qu'il reste là, à s'occuper d'elle pour toujours. Elle reprit les lèvres de son "ami" avec vivacité mais pouvait-on réellement parlé d'amitié à ce stade.

-Monsieur Stark vous préviens qu'il est l'heure de déjeuner.

-Dis-lui...que...je suis occupé… répondit la rousse entre deux baisers.

-Monsieur Stark demande à ce que tout le monde soit présent.

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre! s'écria Clint en se débarrassant de son tee-shirt.

Du côté de la cuisine, le reste de la troupe des Avengers plus Pepper commençait à se demander où était leurs deux tueurs préférés.

-Monsieur Barton vous dit d'aller vous faire foutre.

-Pardon?! s'insurgea Tony. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui l'occupe tant!

-Tony, laisse tomber, souffla Pepper, ce n'est pas si important.

-Quoi? Quoi? Quoi? Pep' si je n'impose pas mon autorité, il va faire n'importe quoi!

Pepper se retint de justesse de lui dire qu'il n'avait AUCUNE autorité et haussa les épaules.

Dans la chambre de Natasha, la voix de Jarvis résonna.

-Monsieur Stark voudrais savoir la raison de votre non-présence.

Clint grogna sombrement et se releva, il s'assit au bord du lit et soupira.

-C'est bon, j'arrive…

Natasha s'était redressé et avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de l'archer.

-Allez, vas-t-en…

-Et quand je reviendrais, que se passera-t-il? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-On verra, mumura-t-elle.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devraient parler, s'expliquer, se confier à présent que l'adrénaline était tombée et ils avaient peur. C'était si simple, les baisers, les caresses, si simples... trop peut-être. L'archer renfila son tee-shirt lentement puis il se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se pointa devant la porte, une main sur la poignée, il posa un regard sur Natasha qui le lui rendait comme si après avoir franchit cette porte tous s'effacerait. Il appuya sur la poignée, il lui semblait qu'elle fut dure puis il passa la porte et referma derrière lui. Il resta un moment à fixer le couloir devant lui puis il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea sans joie vers la salle à manger/cuisine. Thor, Bruce, Tony, Steve et Pepper avait commencé sans lui, il s'assit entre Tony et Thor sans un mot et sans un regard. Ses idées ne cessait de revenir à Natasha. Tony se leva.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là -sauf Natasha mais elle est malade- je vais vous annoncer la grande nouvelle!

Chacun retint son souffle.

-L'armure Iron Man Mark34!

Il fit un geste vers l'ascenseur et l'armure Mark34 apparut. Clint crut qu'il allait lui sauter au cou d'avoir gâché son moment avec Natasha pour ça. Il jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette et quitta la pièce d'un ton rageur. Pepper glissa un regard vers Tony.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas le déranger pour ça.

De son côté Natasha s'était rallongée après le départ de Clint. Sa plaie avait cessé de lui faire mal, Clint était un baume sur ses blessures, une lumière dans le noir, un sourire parmi l'hypocrisie. Elle était tellement fatiguée de ces faux semblants, elle aurait voulu être une simple femme, avoir un mari tendre, deux enfants et un golden retriever, habiter dans une jolie maison en campagne, avoir un boulot stable où elle ne risquerait pas sa vie tous les deux matins. Mais c'était impossible. Au lieu de tous ça, elle faisait partie des Avengers et épée de Damoclés menaçait au dessus d'elle. Dans tous ce bordel qu'était sa vie, il y avait Clint, seule personne a qui elle faisait confiance aveuglement. Oh, elle pouvait bien mentir à tout le monde mais elle sentait bien au fond les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Clint. Elle s'endormit en pensant à son coéquipier.

Clint s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre de la belle rousse. Il poussa la porte lentement et vit que la jeune femme dormait paisiblement, il décida de la laisser dormir. Il commença à errer dans la tour en repensant à sa mâtiné avec Natasha. A force de tourner en rond et de ne pas regarder où il allait, il percuta Steve qui sortait de la salle de sport.

-Hé, fais attention où tu vas Clint!

-Ah, désoler Steve. Je...j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Et ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec une certaine rousse? dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Clint ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Depuis quand Steve faisait dans le cynisme?

-Non, rien à voir.

-En es-tu sur?

Il baissa la tête. C'était Steve, pas Coulson mais là il avait besoin de parler et Steve était bien le seul qui l'écouterait sans faire de remarque.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler autre part?

-Bien entendu, allons à la bibliothèque, il n'y a jamais personne.

L'archer suivit le blond jusque ladite bibliothèque. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait, la salle était énorme et tenait sur deux étages avec un escalier , avec deux bureaux imposants devant la baie vitrée et des bibliothèques sur les côtés pleines de livres en tout genre, deux sièges se trouvaient au milieu de la salle. Ils descendirent et s'assirent dans les sièges face à face.

-Alors? demanda Steve.

-Natasha va me rendre fou, si je ne le suis pas déjà. Elle...elle...je ne sais pas. Elle est totalement…Je crois...Et puis...C'est comme si… Et elle, elle… J'arrive pas.

-Bon,si je devais donner mon avis, je dirais qu'effectivement elle te rend fou. Et que tu l'aimes.

-Mais je le sais ça! C'est juste que j'sais plus quoi faire avec elle! A un moment, elle me fait les yeux doux et la seconde d'après, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me tuer! Pour elle, c'est un putain de jeu! J'ai l'impression d'être une souris dans les pâtes d'un chat et c'est flippant! J'en ai assez qu'elle me cache des choses, oui c'est son droit! Je sais! Mais je veux faire partie de sa vie, merde! Pas juste être son coéquipier qui doit se retenir de gifler chaque mec qui ose s'approcher d'elle sous peine de me faire repérer où de ne pas la prendre dans mes bras quand elle entre totalement blessés! J'voudrais, j'voudrais… J'en sais rien.

Steve resta un moment silencieux, observant l'archer de l'équipe se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.

-Clint, je sais bien qu'elle genre de femme est Natasha et qu'elle n'est pas facile mais c'est tout de même une femme. Considère la ainsi et fais lui oublier tout le reste le temps d'une soirée par exemple. Où dit-lui ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est à elle que tu dois faire comprendre ce que tu ressens, pas à moi.

Clint hocha la tête. Ok, à présent il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Hey! Oui, je suis longue à poster mais ma seconde me prend beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

Brefouillons, alors ce chapitre j'ai eu du mal à le terminer parce qu'on me coupe à chaque fois que j'ai une idée.

Brefouillons encore, merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, à toi petit inconnu qui lit mais qui ne dit rien et vous tous en fait.

J'aimerais savoir si certain veulent que je fasse apparaître un certain dieu du mensonge et du chaos?

Alors? Partantes?

Miranda qui va aller faire ses devoir maintenant ^^'


	6. Au nom de l'amour qu'elles ont dit

**Hey *oh ichigo /SBAF/* **

**Hum, hum, faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose avec mes retards, ça va devenir maladif... **

**BREF (j'aime bien le mot "bref"... Bref...) Voici le chapitre heu... Je ne sais plus... Dont le titre est ""Au nom de l'amour" qu'elles ont dit". Ah, j'ai trimer pour celui-là! Enfin, un peu... **

* * *

_**"Au nom de l'amour" qu'elles ont dit. **_

Clint avait tout préparé. Il avait d'abord éjecter ses coéquipiers mâles de la tour en prétextant que ça leur ferait du bien d'aller à DinseyLand et en espérant que Tony tomberait dans le panneau (il est tombé en plein dedans), il avait ordonnée aux autres de se préparer, bien sur personne n'avait eu le choix et ils étaient partis le soir même sans se soucier des deux assassins. Clint était satisfait de sa petite manigance mais il avait oublié un détail : Pepper. Vers neuf heures du matin, elle s'était pointé à la tour avec des tas de dossiers pour Tony. Quand Clint, Natasha et Bruce (parce qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper du convoi) lui expliquèrent dans la cuisine, ils crurent leur dernière heure arrivé. Parce que une Pepper énervé ça fait très peur. Bruce à décider de se barrer dès que la PDG a commencé à agresser verbalement Clint et Natasha l'a suivit en voyant que Pepper avait pris une poêle dans sa main. Clint lui avait mis ses mains devant lui en signe de paix mais la petite amie du milliardaire était à deux doigts de le frapper. Alors il cria ce que son instinct lui dit de dire.

-Mais je voulais pouvoir être tranquille pour un dîner avec Natasha!

La jeune femme baissa la poêle immédiatement et un mince sourire illumina son visage. Clint crut qu'elle était devenue folle et Pepper posa une main sur son épaule.

-Mais fallait le dire tout de suite! s'écria-t-elle. Alors, comment as-tu prévus ton rendez-vous?

-Hé bien, un dîner en tête à tête quoi.

Pepper fit une moue déçue.

-C'est tout ! Je pensais que tu ferais quelque chose de plus...romantique.

Clint haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais quoi? Je vais t'aider.

Clint le sentit mal, vu la tête de Pepper et il espérait qu'elle ne fut pas un Stark version féminine dans le romantisme. Elle entraîna l'archer dans le salon et demanda à JARVIS de ne laisser entrer personne.

-Bien, maintenant on va préparer tout ça ! Je propose un dîner aux chandelles dans les tons rosés avec un chemin de roses, une bouteille de vin français, tu lui offrirais un bracelet en argent blanc et ça se terminerais sous un feu d'artifice aux milles couleurs, ça serait...magique.

La PDG avait un petit sourire béat acroché aux lèvres et regardais dans le vide. Imaginant la scène. Clint se racla la gorge.

-Heum, Pepper?

-Oui! Heu… bref, porte un smoking, je me débrouillerais pour lui offrir une robe et qu'elle la porte.

-Ok d'accord mais j'ai pas vraiment les moyens, je veux dire une bout…

-On prendra la carte de Tony.

-T'es sure ?

-Mais oui, au nom de l'amour je suis prête à tout!

Elle pris une pause théâtrale, les mains serrés sur le coeur. Clint aurait sûrement rit si la rousse en face de lui ne lui faisais pas un peu peur.

-Je vais préparer tout ça, toi occupe-toi de trouver un smoking et un bijou, c'est clair?

-Oui, madame.

-Et pas de bétises!

-Oui, madame.

Il n'imaginait pas Pepper ainsi mais il la trouvait adorable de faire ça pour lui. Il prit ses économies et alla chercher un smoking. Les seuls smokings qu'il avait était ceux qu'il utilisait pour les missions et ils finissaient souvent entièrement déchirés. Il trouva facilement un smoking mais décida de ne pas mettre de cravate ou de noeud. On ne sait jamais, Natasha pourrait l'étrangler avec. Puis il alla dans une bijouterie réputé pour trouver son cadeau. Mais il y avait trop de choix. Une vendeuse aux cheveux étrangement rose s'approcha.

-Vous trouvez votre bonheur ?

-Pas vraiment grinça Clint.

-Oh, je peux vous aider?

Il la considéra un instant, cheveux soigneusement attaché en chignon, lunette rectangulaire un peu de travers, mais yeux bleus perçants, petite taille et un superbe tailleur de vendeuse qui semblait lui déplaire. Étrange personnage mais seul personne libre pour l'aider.

-Ok.

-Vous avez besoin de quoi? Pour qui? Et pour qu'elle occasion?

-Un bracelet en or blanc de préférence, c'est pour...une amie et pour un dîner.

-Tête-à-tête?

Il hocha le tête, elle pencha la sienne.

-Friendzone?

Il grogna.

-Ouais.

Elle tapa dans ses mains.

-Alors, on va trouver LE bracelet parfait ! Venez !

Elle empoigna son bras et se dirigea vers une vitrine spéciale, pleine de bracelet en tout genre et avec des prix exorbitants.

-Je n'ai pas les moyens.

-Je vous ferais une réduc', elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Bon, voyons voir, elle est comment votre nana?

-Comment?

-Oui! Pour trouver un bijou parfait, il faut connaître la personne. Alors?

-Eh bien, elle s'appelle Natasha, elle est rousse avec de magnifique yeux clairs, elle a la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Elle à une grâce incroyable. Elle peut être discrète alors qu'on ne pourrais voir qu'elle. Elle s'énerve souvent et elle fronce ses sourcils adorablement. Elle ne parle que quand il le faut. C'est une battante, elle ne connaît pas la faiblesse enfin c'est ce qu'elle montre. Moi, je sais qu'elle pourrais se briser en un instant. Elle boit beaucoup sans être alcoolique, au matin elle prend de la vodka dans son café. Elle n'aime pas la neige, ça lui rappelle son pays natale. Elle pourrais être mannequin mais je détesterais la façon dont les hommes la regarderaient. Elle est resplendissante. Elle est…

Il se stoppa et tourna vers la vendeuse qui souriait tendrement.

-Je suis désoler.

-Ne le soyez pas. Vous savez, toutes les femmes rêveraient d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de leur amour.

Il rosit et la jeune femme lui sourit à nouveau avant de dire "un instant" et de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique pour revenir deux minutes plus tard une boite en main. Elle l'ouvrit et Clint découvrit un magnifique bracelet en or blanc qui s'emmêlaient en trois tiges. Il l'effleura.

-Il est superbe.

-Oui et je pense qu'il plaira beaucoup à cette femme. Discret, raffiné mais pourtant éclatant de beauté.

Exactement comme Natasha pensa l'archer. Il décida de le prendre. Nina, la vendeuse, le fit passer à la caisse et lui fit une réduction comme promis et tant pis si sa patronne lui en voulait. De son côté, Clint était très content de son achat et remercia une bonne dizaine de fois la jeune vendeuse.

A la tour Stark, deux jeunes femmes rousses se faisaient face.

-Oh, allez Natasha! Tu peux bien le faire pour moi.

L'une tenait dans ses mains une robe noire bustier qui arrivait au dessus des genoux et une paire d'escarpins. Elle faisait des yeux de cocker à son amie, espérant qu'elle craque.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est parce que c'est toi.

L'autre venait de craquer comme prévue.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement?

-Je veux que tu te fasse passer pour mon adjointe et que tu use de tes charmes à un dîner avec un homme d'affaires. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu le convainc.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même?

-Parce que... je dois rejoindre Tony.

Natasha haussa un sourcil mais finit par accepter. Tout de même, quelque chose la chiffonnait, cet air réjoui sur la figure de Pepper n'était pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas, à son goût. La directrice de Strak Ind. sortie de la pièce en… heu… sautillant? L'espionne était de plus en plus inquiète. Qu'est-ce que cet furie a encore inventé? Elle pensa que Tony et Pepper s'étaient vraiment bien trouvé puis elle avisa la robe laisser sur son lit, elle était plutôt jolie. Bah! Autant ne s'occuper de rien, au moins elle avait le droit à un dîner gratuit dans un grand restaurant. Elle se prépara avec soin, voulant faire bonne impression et l'heure arrivée, elle pris une des voitures de Tony. Non mais ho! Pour une fois qu'elle sortait, autant en profiter au max.

En arrivant, elle lança ses clés au voiturier qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle entra dans le restaurant de sa démarche féline. L'hôte la regarda avec des yeux ronds, subjugué par sa beauté. S'il avait su qu'elle avait les mains pleines de sang…

-Vous avez une réservation Madame?

-Mademoiselle, reprit Natasha. J'ai une réservation au nom de Stark.

Il consulta sa liste et hocha la tête.

-Votre rendez-vous est déjà arriver. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle lui emboîta le pas mais faillie se stopper en voyant Clint assis à la table au nom de Stark lui lancer un magnifique sourire. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent. Elle allait avoir une petite discussion avec Pepper. Elle s'installa en face de Clint qui semblait être en proie à un combat intérieur. La rousse ne fit rien, elle sortit juste son portable et tapa un SMS à Pepper.

"_Ma chère Pepper… QU EST CE QUE CEST QUE CE FOUTOIR?!_"

La réponse ne tarda pas.

"_Tu verras, un jour tu me remercieras ;)_"

Natasha ramassa son portable. Allez autant passez une bonne soirée.

* * *

Dans un appartement de New York.

-Si je récapitule, tu as vendu un bracelet à environ 1000$ pour 50$.

-Hééééé ui, c'est ça, fit la rose d'une voie guillerette.

-Tu es débile où…?

-Mais c'était au nom de l'amour!

-Tu fais trop de chose au nom de l'amour, Nina.

-Dis donc, Harold! Si j'avais pas mis mon grain de sel, tu serais p't'être pas avec ton Jack donc chut.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi…

* * *

**Comment? Non, bien sur que non! La fin n'est PAS DU TOUT un clin d'oeil a mon autre fiction. **

**Bon, je ne promet rien mais le prochain sera PEUT ETRE je dis bien peut-être dans la semaine**.


	7. Dîner

*bruit de tombeau qui s'ouvre* Bonjour... Moi? Ah oui, je vais bien. Comment ça, vous vous en foutez? Bah c'est méchant...

Bon, j'étais partie sur l'idée de ramener Loki et puis en fait, j'avais une flemme ENOOOORME parce qu'il aurait fallu explications et patati et patata et puis je trouvais que j'écrivais un peu de la merde aussi alors j'ai fait l'espèce de truc de 769 mots (bien niais et bien fluff) qui suit sur un coup de tête. Bwef m'en voulez pas pour cette fin minable (oui parce que c'est la fin (pour l'instant)). Peut-être qu'un jour je continuerais ou je remanierais mais pour l'instant voilà.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine! *bruit de tombeau qui se ferme*

* * *

_**Dîner**_

PDV: Clint.

Je vais mourir. C'est sur. Elle n'a rien dit depuis le début du repas. Elle ne m'a même pas adressé un seul regard. Purée, j'me sens mal quand même. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est calme, ouais "l'impression" parce que c'est sur que c'est pas le cas. Elle mange tranquillement alors que moi, mes mains tremblent. Argh. Comment peut-elle être aussi calme dans un moment pareil? J'ai bien fait de pas mettre de cravate ou de nœud…

**-Clint?**

Je lâche ma fourchette, surpris. Elle soupire et me regarde. Dans ses yeux, je ne vois ni colère, ni exaspération, juste un peu de malice et le sourire qui va avec sur le visage.

**-O-oui?**

**-Qui a eu cet idée de dîner?**

Je répond quoi? Si je lui dit que c'est moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire? J'peux pas lui dire un mensonge, elle le saurait instantanément. Ses yeux me fixent, attendant la réponse.

**-C'est moi**, finis-je par soupirer.

Un grand sourire traverse son visage. Je rêve? N'est-ce pas?

**-Merci…**

J'ouvre grands les yeux, elles ne peut pas avoir dit ça si? Elle continue de manger, ne m'adressant pas un regard. Ok, j'ai rêvé, c'est sur et certain. Le repas se déroule dans le plus grand silence. Au niveau du dessert, je sors de ma poche (en tremblant) la boite contenant le bijoux. Je le lui tends, les joues aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-**C'est pour toi. **

Elle semble surprise mais sourit malicieusement. Elle ouvre délicatement la boite, son sourire devient plus franc et ses yeux pétilles.

-**Clint, c'est magnifique. **

-**Pas autant que toi...** murmurais-je.

Bon sang, ça fait tellement cliché! Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

-**Tu me le mets?**

-**Heu oui**, bafouillais-je.

Je saisis délicatement son poignet puis le bracelet. Je sais qu'elle m'observe mais je ne peux pas la regarder dans les yeux. Quand j'ai finis, le dessert est arrivé et je me plonge dans le silence. Dans ma poche, mon portable vibre. Je le sors discrètement.

De [**LeDiableRoux2 (Pepper pour les intimes)**] à [**22:48:37**]

**Grouille! Le feu d'artifice commence dans deux minutes! **

Je soupire.

-**Un problème, Clint? **

-**Non. Tu veux allez sur la terrasse? **

-**Si tu veux. **

Elle se lève et me suit jusque la terrasse. Là, elle s'appuie à la rambarde et observe les étoiles avec attention.

-**C'est beau...** murmure-t-elle.

Je m'appuie près d'elle.

-**Et tu n'as encore rien vu.**

A peine, ma phrase finit qu'un premier feu éclate dans la nuit noire. Ses yeux pétillent à la façon d'un enfant. Elle est magnifique ainsi, ma rousse, tel une enfant observant le plus beau des spectacles. Ici, pas de sang, pas de douleur, ni de tristesse. Juste elle et moi. Et je voudrais que ce soit ainsi pour toujours. Mais je sais que c'est impossible alors je veux profiter de ce moment à fond. Je prends délicatement ses mains et elle se retourne vers moi.

-**Natasha, je t'aime. Depuis longtemps déjà, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, belle et mortelle à la fois. Je ne sais pas. Je veux te protéger, t'avoir pour toujours à mes côtés, savoir que tu vas bien. Je sais que ce sera pas entièrement possible mais voilà... Je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus sans pouvoir t'embrasser et te tenir dans mes bras. Je sais que je suis pas le meilleur homme et que j'ai rien à t'offrir mais je veux être là pour toi. Je ne veux plus te voir avec d'autre garçon parce que ça me rends malade, je veux t'aimer au grand jour sans avoir à me cacher. **

-**Clint...**

Dans ses yeux, des larmes se forment. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et enfouie sa tête dans ma poitrine.

-**Je... Je ne pourrais jamais rien t'offrir, ni enfant, ni-**

-**Je m'en fous, Tasha. C'est toi que je veux. **

Elle s'écarte un peu et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est brouillon mais doux à la fois. Je l'embrasse avec tout ce que j'ai, tous mes sentiments et je sais qu'elle fait pareille. Elle s'écarte à nouveau mais ne s'éloigne pas pour autant.

-**Clint, je...je ne sais pas si je pourrais le di-**

-**Je sais. J'attendrais. **

Elle se sert contre moi et je la serre en retour. A présent, je sais que plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
